Kim Possible Power Rangers
by Mystic Girl567
Summary: When an ancient evil is released. It's up to a hero of the past to find the saviors of the future.
1. the end of evil

﻿

KIM POSSIBLE POWER RANGERS ANIMALOGY MAGIC

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either power rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney.

**PROLOGE: The rise and fall of evil, Prim-Evil…..**

(Side-note: even though I've started writing the story ranger suggestions are still welcome, so please email me guys)

Long ago, before the creation of the ancient order of the mystical monkey or the Yamanuchi ninja school, in a forgotten time when the people of the world turned to five great and mystical animals for protection and guidance, a time where the world's people know only peace and harmony. For century's people whose animalogical sign matched one of the five mystical animals would be allowed to study directly from the chosen avatar of that particular animal in order to attain a greater understanding of the mystical forces.

For what can be recalled, nothing seamed wrong or dangerous about a young and eager monk named Prim. He was one the brightest pupils within the walls of the red monkey temple, so great that no one doubted that when the time came for the current avatar to step down Prim would take his place without challenge. But the seat of avatar was not Prim's goal no; all he wanted was to understand every aspect of the mystical forces his people were blessed with. As Prim aged and his knowledge grew, his once noble quest for understanding turned into a lust for power which many would say had driven him mad.

When Prim finally struck, it was on a global scale. Through his many decades of research he had also amassed an army of followers; people who had fallen prey to the same lust that had claimed Prim. Two each temple he sent massive armies each led by one of four generals, there mission simple take everything and leave nothing alive. Prim himself led the army that marched on the temple of the red monkey to kill the monkey's avatar himself. The ensuing battle lasted for weeks, leaving much of the once great society in ruins and destroying thousands of lives.

In the end it came down to Prim and the red avatar, battling against each other with nothing less then all their strength and power. "**It's over old man GIVE UP! The time of those stupid creatures is OVER! " **Prim yelled towards the older avatar. _" For once ach young monk your words carry some ach truth to them" _was all the monk said before bringing his hands together. _"Because, for the sake of the world, it must be as our people and our knowledge never existed, and for the sake of its future, YOUR TIME MUST NEVER BE!!" _and the everything was engulfed in light, and when it faded all that stood in the place of the two combatants was the Tempus Simia.

_**It begins….. **_

(Please read and review)


	2. Evils rebirth and shego's revalation

﻿

KIM POSSIBLE POWER RANGERS ANIMALOGY MAGIC

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either power rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney.

**Chapter 1: Awakenings & Organizing**

(Side-note: Please, please send me your ideas for rangers, I've a dead line for it now; no more ranger ideas well be looked at after I start the next chapter.)

Within a ruined temple that at one time was a lair for one of this world's many super-villains, a bright light enveloped a large control room, followed by an ear shattering scream of pain. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **and when it and the light faded lying face down on the floor in a semi-conscious state was a large man covered in tattered black robes and clad in dented blood red armor. **"Uh……" **slowly but surely he began to become more aware of himself and surroundings, the latter were his still spinning head even more confused. **" Where….where am I, what is this place and these strange devices?" **he asked himself while moving in to examine the ruined computer terminals. As he was doing this his mind finally managed clear the last of the cobwebs and he began thinking about the last few moments before his world turned to nothing but a bright light (_"Because, for the sake of the world, it must be as our people and our knowledge never existed, and for the sake of its future, YOUR TIME MUST NEVER BE!!"_) he slowly began to piece together what the old avatar had done, and when he came to the answer he wasn't the least bit happy. **"YOU DAMED OLD FOOL, YOU RUINED EVEARYTHING!!" **the once mighty Prim screamed into the air.

After releasing most of his anger and frustration Prim began to walk through the many halls of the former lair, all the while taking stock of his situation and the possible options he had to work with. **"I can't believe the old fool used the ****tempus simia knowing full well that it would trap him within the timestream with me as well as eraseing our entire ****civilization from the pages of history" **Prim stopped in front of a large bay window displaying a great jungle landscape, looking out he chuckled to himself (**"Not there much of a civilization after my armies attacked. Hum……") **Prim sighed and crossed his arms. "**Most of my powers are gone, slowly ravaged by the ****timestream ****and what I have left, while still powerful is nowhere near the kind of power I'll need to rule both this world and the mystical plain. What I need most right now is information about this world and what kind of (if any) connection it has with the mystical plain." **At that Prim's attention was directed to an incoming green and black aircraft that was on course to the lair's aircraft hanger. **"I must be in Fate's good graces this day." **Prim said to himself as he head up to the hanger to welcome his guest and possible minion**. **

Shego was ticked, well not ticked more like livid. Here she was out in the middle of some rainforest, scouting out a new possible lair which as it turns out was second hand, she could believe how cheap the Doc was getting, but really irritated her was the line Drakken had fed her. ("Shego don't you see, Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick would never think to look in a lair that's already been destroyed.") She was just now getting over the headache that his explanation had given her. She had it all planed out in her head, land in Dementor's former lair, look around and then head back to the Doc with a report saying that the lair was beyond repair and that Global Justice had set up something up, she'd work on that on the return flight. When she finally landed in the hanger she knew something was off. Stepping out of her jet she yelled out, "If anyone's in here you better come out now or get fired when I find you!" no response, "Okay have it your way!" Shego then ignited her fists and began to hurl green plasma at all possible hiding spots in an attempt to drive out her quarry. After about three minutes of this, Shego began to think that no one was really there and that her feeling was just the last bits of her headache, so she stopped her assault, did a quick search of the hanger and then made her way to the exit. After she had left the hanger Prim appeared in the middle of the hanger floor; he had turned invisible just as Shego's jet had entered the hanger in order to see what exactly he was dealing with, what he saw both impressed him and shocked him at the same time. **"Could it be? The power of the jade dragon" **Prim muttered to himself **as** he once again became invisible in order to follow Shego to the control area where he would then confront her.

This time she knew it wasn't her headache; someone else besides her was in the lair. She didn't who are even where they were but she did know one thing, they were following her and they were very good at it. Shego knew almost everyone that was good enough to follow her like this (it's a very short list) but who every this was they were better, much better then any of them. She played along with it until she got to the doors of the control room. "Okay I know you're here and that you've been tailing me, so come out and let's settle this like professionals." Shego calmly stated before turning around to face whoever is was. **"Impressive skills young lady, you knew I was here the whole time." **Spoke Prim as he materialized behind Shego. With her quarry's position given away Shego turned around planning to go right to town on this creep, but of course Prim fully expected her to and was more them prepared for a fight. The fight between Shego and Prim last a good twenty minutes or more, but for Shego if felt like hours, since the start she had been using her powers which should have given her a clear edge but whoever this joker was he was even the least intimidated by it., hell it seemed that he was enjoying fighting someone that could melt steel with their hands. The fight ended in a way that Shego never thought it could, with her exhausted and her powers completely spent while he opponent not even appearing to have broken a sweat although he did have a few burn marks on his cloths and face. Looking up towards him Prim spoke to her **"I was right about you; you do possess the powers of the jade dragon, although it is evident that you barely understand the powers yourself." **"What are you talking about?" Shego asked in confused tone. Prim smiled and calmly said **"This" **and then put his hand on Shego's head and said a few words that Shego couldn't make out but then after he said it her world turned to white.

Shego awoke to find herself inside a beautifultemple that appeared to be made completely out of jade. "Where am I?" Shego asked herself aloud. As she was taking in her surroundings she noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal black and green jump suit, but a long green gown, and as she was thinking about that she realized that her skin wasn't it regular ghostly white but a more pale pink, like it was before the comet had hit her and her brothers. "You are within yourself Shego." At hearing her name Shego turned around towards the center of the temple to find whoever it was that had spoken. What she found laying in the temple caused her to gasp, a giant glowing green dragon stood right before her. "What are you?" She asked the creature, but her answer came from a different source. **"She's the source** **of you power Shego." **Said Prim appearing beside her. Shego turned her head to get a good look at the man would had bested her, he looked a lot better then when he first appeared before their fight, his robes and armor were clean and undamaged and in the temples light she got a really god look at his face, he looked like Harrison Ford but with long black hair and a short black beard, and he was taller and more well built then Ford too. After making her observations she began questioning him. "What do you mean the source of my powers? Last time I checked a rainbow colored comet gave me my powers and not some giant dragon mister!" **"I know exactly what you're talking about Miss Shego, more then you know" **Shego looked at him and then at the dragon and simply said "Go on." **" Yours powers, like me are pieces of a forgotten age of humanity's history." **Shego's eye's widened. **"In this forgotten time there were four dragons each one were a different color and possessed different powers." **Prim then stopped turned and bowed to the jade dragon. "Thank you lord master Prim." The apparentlyfemale dragon said to Prim and the turned it's attention to Shego. "My brothers and I once ruled over several parts of this ancient world, at least until Lord Master Prim's forces came upon us in hopes of using our powers to help him obtain total control of both the human world and the mystical plain the source of all magical power. We fought hard, but in the end we were forced to flee both this world and our physical bodies." As the jade dragon was telling her this Shego couldn't help but wonder while the dragon was being so nice to Prim since it was him had forced the dragons to leave earth." "I haven't attacked him my dear because he really isn't here, this whole place is in side your mind child and besides we dragon lend our power to anyone who can best us in a fight, Prim simply didn't know that it had to be one on one." The dragon Explained. **"What can I say, I was in a hurry." **Prim quietly spoke. "Now back to what I was saying, we dragons couldn't win but since Prim broke our rules we could not give him our power so we turned ourselves into pure energy and then combined to form a comet and left earth." After saying that the dragon took on a solemn tone "It was that comet that hit you and your brothers giving you your powers, but because of the way you received them, we dragons laid doormat within each of you, limiting you to only the most basic of our powers, which I now hope to fix." The dragon said as her head approached Shego. Shego somehow knew what the dragon was doing, because she was reaching out to touch the approaching head and when they touch a bright green light erupted from the point of contact. The next Shego knew she was back inside the old lair, but now she felt different, better, stronger. When she ignited one of her hands instead of the normal glowing plasma incasing her hand and dark green fire ball appeared just above her palm almost like she was holding a base ball or something. She new that this was just the first of her new dragon powers that had been awakened within her and she could wait to see what else she could do now. **"Miss Shego, how would you like to rule the world?" **Prim asked in very much playful tone. "I would be honoredtoo Lord Master, but first I need to need to deal with my current employer." Shego said as she stood up turned around and started to walk away from Prim and after getting about five feet away she raised her hand and snapped her fingers, causing a spiraling green flame to descend around her, and upon reaching the floor burst into a giant flame which then went out leaving nothing but a smoking patch of floor where Shego once stood. Prim laughed thinking about how strong she could become as he walked back to the window were he first saw her jet coming in. Upon reaching the window he looked out and said to himself, **"Not a bad start, but from what I gathered from her mind her brothers see themselves as heroes, so for now I should leave those sleeping dragons alone for the time being. Now to more pressing matters, finding out if that old fool was thrown out of timestream and if so deal with him." **Prim then turn closed his eyes and lifted up one had and shouted out loud "**Shadow Trackers to Me!!" **two men clad completely in black seemed melt right out surrounding shadows walking to then kneeling before their Lord Master. **"Search this world, if you find any trace of the red monkey avatar, follow it until you find and if you do kill him and anyone he may be with." **The two Shadow Trackers nodded and melted back into the shadows. Prim then headed back to the lairs' control room. (**"Now to see if I can use this place to locate the wells."**) Prim thought to himself as he passed through the control room's doors. 

**Next Chapter: Shego quits and then fires Dr. D and Ron ranger ups**

**Please Read and review, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**


	3. rise of the red hero

﻿

KIM POSSIBLE POWER RANGERS ANIMALOGY MAGIC

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either power rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney.

**Chapter 2: Saving the world on whole new level**

Dr. Drakken wasn't having a very good week; first his new lair which at first he thought was a real bargain turned out to be a dump (literally), he then had to get Shego to go scout out any better (and low-cost) lairs, starting with one of Dementor's old ones that Drakken thought he could get really dirt cheap. Only after Shego left did he realize that with her gone, Kim Possible if she were to find him would have almost no trouble carting him off to the police.

"Darn it Shego!! Why didn't you point out that with you gone, I'm pretty much helpless, I'm sure I have my death rays, heat rays and well….well….AHHHH who am I kidding, since when has anything like that ever worked against Kim Possible!!" Drakken shouted out loud towards some random piles of trash.

"Well I'm not sure, let me think, Oh is the answer never?" asked a young teenaged boy seemingly out of nowhere.

"Come on Ron, give him some credit, those ray guns of his have come close to giving a hard time" responded a young teenaged girl also seemingly from nowhere. Drakken right off knew who's the voices belonged too, although he could only put a name to one of them.

"KIM POSSIBLE!! How did you find me so fast? I only moved into this lair two days ago" Drakken exclaimed.

"Dude, you kind of left the evil lair flier you used to find this place at the lab where and Shego stole that….that...a...whatever it was you two stole. You had the ad for this lair circled and well looking at the lair, well you kinda, got ripped off" explained Ron as he threw said flier in front of Drakken's feet, thus reveling his and Kim's location on top of some old broken TV sets.

"I'll have you know it was a very powerful energy unit that I will use too…."

"Don't tell me, take over the world right, you say that almost every time Drakken it's starting to get old" Kim said cutting off Drakken before he could start a long and boring monologue. Kim and Ron then leap off the pile of TVs, well Kim leaps while Ron trips and crashes down the entire pile of TVs. As Kim lands, Drakken orders his men to attack her while he makes his way to the nearest exit.

"Hey Drakken!! Aren't you going to stay to watch KP beat your guy's butts into next week?" Ron yells as he runs in a move to tackle the fleeing mad scientist. But before Ron can reach him and just as Drakken reaches the exit, a dark green flame shoots out from the other side of the exit, hit Drakken dead on and sending him flying completely across to the other side of the lair. Kim and her opponents freeze mid-fight as this happens and then all eyes turned to the woman walk away from the now smoking exit.

"SHEGO!!" yells anyone still standing. The woman slowly walking towards Kim and Drakken's henchmen was indeed Shego, but very different Shego in terms of her appearance. Instead of her normal green and black jump suit, Shego was wearing some kind of formfitting armor on top of a skin tight black suit. For the most part is was completely black, with glowing green trimmings allowing you to identify the different pieces of armor, in the center of the chest and on each forearm there were large glowing green gems. But the most extreme aspect of her new look were two large bat-like wings that at the moment rested on her back, they were black and green and seemed to made out of the same stuff as the armor, all in all a very, very different look for Shego.

"Ahh…ah mommy, did you get the number of the train or bus that just hit me?" Drakken started to say as he was coming to after landing hard in pile of old boxes. Upon hearing his voice, Shego leaped almost 20 feet into the air unfolding her wing in the process, floated for a few seconds mid-air then made a bee line for Drakken. Kim tired to stop her but was simply knocked way by one of Shego's wings and was sent flying into a wall, knocking her out cold.

"Sorry Kimimy, but I need to talk to the Doc about my resignation, but don't worry I'll deal with you next" Shego said as she landed and started walking towards a now dumfounded Dr. Drakken.

"Now Drakken, I need to tell you something….Ah, Doc you in there?" Shego asked while Drakken was still trying to get his bearings. After a few second Drakken finally responded.

"Ah, yes Shego what is it?" Drakken asked in quiet almost girl-like voice. Shego sneered.

"I QUIT YOU STUPID DORK!!" screamed Shego, a scream that sent Drakken flying one again.

"You have no idea how good it feels to have finally been able to say that, now, to the rest of you lower life forms. I have orders to fry anyone that has seen me use these new powers of mine, so sorry about you luck boys" Shego said as she looked towards a still out cold Kim and Drakken's men with a look better suited on a predator sizing up it's prey. While all this was going on Ron and his naked pet mole rat Rufus were looking out from a hiding spot Ron had found after being blown away when Shego fired Drakken across the lair, needless to say he was in full on panic mode after what he just saw.

"Rufus buddy, we need to a…a…a, we need to ah get to Kim, yeah we need to get to Kim and book it before Shego can roast and toast our butts!" exclaimed Ron. But before Ron could act Rufus tugged his pant leg.

"What is it little buddy?" Ron asked. Rufus made a noise that sounded like fire ring or something and began point towards the crowd of henchmen.

"What are you are you…..OH MAN WHAT IS THAT!!" Ron screamed as he took in the sight before him. Shego had trapped all of Drakken men inside a giant ring of green colored fire which was slowly getting smaller. Shego her self was walk slowly to where Kim was lying while tossing a small fire ball up and down in one of her hands, also her wing had somehow disappeared.

"(Man I need to help KP, but I don't stand a chance against Shego with her new powers, heck I didn't stand a chance before her upgrade") Ron thought as he looked on helplessly to what could be his best friend death.

("This is on a completely different level, we're dead.) But it doesn't mean I can't go out fighting, BU YAH!!" Ron screamed as he charged Shego in what may be his last act on this earth.

Shego for her part just turn towards Ron, and before he could blink her fist was deep in gut.

"Sorry but I'll deal with you later, I really want to enjoy hearing Kimmy scream as I deep fry her first, then beat her to death, so if you don't mind please wait outside" said Shego as she grabbed onto the back of Ron's mission shirt and tossed him through a window out to the dumps main grounds. Before Ron could hit ground a dark figure in a tattered red cloak caught him and they land safely on the ground.

_"My young friend, you are quiet brave to charge head first like that" _was the first thing that Ron heard from the mystery man.

"Let me up cough KP needs my cough help" Ron managed to say and despite the pain he was in tried to stand up.

_"To go in as you are now, would only lead to a quicker death for you and would leave you friend with no hope" _responded the man

"But I cough have to try, she's my best friend and no cough matter what I'll try my cough best to save her, even if I die doing it" Ron said as he slowly tried to make his way back to the lair.

_"(Such loyalty and love for his friend, he is indeed the right person old friend) Young man! You made need this to fight that dragon!" _the old man shouted towards Ron

Ron looked back to see the old man toss something over to him. Ron caught what turned out to be a sliver locket with a red monkey carved on one side.

"What do I do with this and what do you mean dragon!?" Ron shouted to the man, but he was gone. Ron then heard another strange, yet familiar voice.

"Open it Ron, open it and you can save Kim" was what the voice said. Ron did what the voice said, he opened the locket, and from inside a bright red light poured out engulfing him in it. At that same moment Shego was about to start her Kimmy fry when felt an unbelievable rush of power coming from out side. From the broken window she could see the now fading red light but the power she felt remained.

"(What was that?)" Shego thought to herself as she started moving towards the shattered window for a better look. But before se could get too close a surge of red light came through the window, landing with enough force to push Shego back a few feet, and where the light landed stood a young man in a red suit with a white stripe going down the center of it, he was also wearing some sort of armor (a silver chest plate with red trimmings and a red monkey over the left side and silver form fitting gauntlets boots also with red trimmings), and he also wore a red helmet (made in the form of a monkey's head with a black visor where the mouth would be and a silver face plate below it) to complete the costume.

"And what are you suppose to be monkey boy?" She asks the newcomer as she took a defensive stance, even though he didn't look like much Shego could feel the power coming off him, he was dangerous and she knew it.

"I'm the guy who's taking you down Shego" The stranger said in voice that had been altered by the helmet. Upon hearing that Shego charged him. For the trapped henchmen the ensuing fight appeared to them as series clashes of red and green blurs in different parts of the lair. This lasted for several minutes before the room seemed to explode as Shego appeared seemingly to have been knocked into the lair's ceiling. As she fell to the flood she righted herself midway and landed on her feet.

"What's the matter done already dragon?" the red hero asked her. When Shego heard the word dragon she froze, who ever this guy was, he knew about her dragon which meant she might be in over her head fighting this guy, so she decided to make a withdraw from the battle, but not before she took care of Kimmy.

"NOOOO!!" the armored stranger yelled as Shego gathered the fire ring which was holding the henchmen and threw it towards Kim who was just now coming too. He managed to reach her just in time to block the fireball with a red energy shield. When the two energies met, it caused a blinding flash. After the flash faded the armored hero discovered that he a was along in the lair with a very groggy Kim Possible lying beside him with Rufus jumping on her forehead trying to wake her up completely. Shego had fled, and Drakken was gone too, most likely carted off by his slightly crispy henchmen.

After making sure they were alone the hero kneeled down and spoke to the mole rat.

"Hey Rufus, mind not tell KP about this buddy" the armored hero said just as he was coved in a soft red glow that after fading away leaving a very sweaty Ron Stoppable in the hero's place.

"At least until I figure out what going on, because right now all I know is that there's something big going on, bigger then anything we've faced before and right now I'm the only one with the power to fight it" Ron said as he lifted Kim into a sitting position.

"Yes you are the only who can fight him right now, but that will change my friend" Said Rufus.

"DUDE!! YOU CAN TALK!!" screamed Ron almost Kim to fall back on the ground.

_"Yes Ron Rufus can talk, and three of us have much to discuss once we get you and Miss Possible back home" _spoke the mystery man who had given Ron his new powers. Ron just looked back and forth between the talking mole and the shabby monk dude, then looked down to the ground and said one word.

"Wow" and the Ron fainted.

READ AND REVIEW…..

**Next Chapter: OF RANGERS & MOLE RATS**

**P.S. Please send me ranger ideas PLEASEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Explaining

﻿

KIM POSSIBLE POWER RANGERS ANIMALOGY MAGIC

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either power rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney.

**Chapter 3: A Naco for Your Thoughts Mr. Stoppable **

**(Side-note: with this chapter I have the ranger's animals and colors plus a new ranger, write in your reviews who you think the last three spots should go to)**

The place, a Bueno Nacho restaurant located in Middleton Colorado, currently one Ronald "Ron" Stoppable is sitting down in his regular booth stuffing his face into his favorite meal, a naco. Opposite him sat a slightly pale older man dressed in a fine red business suit. On the table between them diving into a plate of nachos was Ron pet mole rat Rufus. Everything seemed fine, then Ron suddenly stopped mid chew.

"What the heck?" Ron spoke up sounding mildly confused, as he sat up and started looking around at his surroundings not quite sure where he was or how he got here.

"Relax my young friend, you're quite safe now. You're back in Middleton; I believe this is your usual "hang out" Bueno Nacho" the older man sitting across from said as he raised his hands to draw Ron attention to their surroundings. Ron looked around for a few more minutes, then sat back and looked towards his companion with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, next question. Who are you, how did we get here and where's KP? Ron demanded, although his voice wasn't all that confident or very threatening, Rufus looked up and sighed.

"Please calm sown Mr. Stoppable, I'll explain everything in a few minutes, but first I would like you to do something for me, could you please take out the object that's in you right pocket and take a look at it" The older man said, then motioned towards Ron's right side. Ron thought it was kind of weird for someone to make that sort of request, but if it got him answers what the heck. When Ron dove into his pocket he felt something inside that felt like a pocket watch, he looked at the old man who merely nodded. What Ron pulled was actually a larger silver locket with a red monkey caved in it. Ron looked at it for a good two minutes before looking again towards the older man.

"Open it, and then we will really be able to talk" was all the man said as Ron opened the locket. When he looked inside the locket, little sparks of red light seemed to flash inside his eyes as Ron's memories of the last few hours were restored, the transformation, the fight with Shego, hearing Rufus talk in a regular human voice and then fainting. Ron blinked a few times before looking back to the man across from him with an even more confused look on his face.

"I must apologize for that, I thought it best to place a memory block on you until I thought you ready to handle the memories" he explained.

"You mean so I didn't just freak out, right?" Ron asked as he looked down at Rufus.

"Well you would, wouldn't you Ron. I mean sure you've dealt with some pretty weird stuff over the years, but turning into superhero is a bit outside of you normal type of weirdness" said Rufus as he pealed off some cheese that had gotten stuck on his skin. Ron just looked on with wide eyes.

"Perhaps I should start answering a few of your questions, now that you're up to speed on the last few hours my young friend. My name is Zen Zordon, the former avatar of the red monkey and the man who gave you that locket, and this is" Zen motioning to Rufus.

Rufus sighed "Well Ron, I guess I should come clean, it's still me Rufus, but I'm also the embodiment of an ancient mystical sprit animal, and when that mega power whammy hit you, it also woke up the sleeping power within me."

Ron took a deep breath before speaking "Okay, so let me get this straight, you're some kind of ex-monkey monk and my pet mole rat is now talking magic mole rat, Shego has new a really cool powers and I do too." Both Zen and Rufus nodded.

"So what happen at Drakken's lair really happened and Kim's, oh no Kim, what happened to Kim, is she all right, come on man tell me, IS SHE AKAY!?" Ron demanded as he reached over and grabbed Zen by his collar.

Rufus jumped onto Ron's arm and tried explain what had after he fainted "She's fine Ron; Zen placed a sleep spell on her after you fainted, and she's at home in her bed. She'll be a bit sore for a few days but other wise she's in one piece.

After releasing his grip and sat back down he asked "So what will she remember? Did put a memory block on her like you did me?"

"No I didn't, since she was completely unconscious after taking that hit from the jade dragon, her memories didn't require any, editing as it were" Zen explained to Ron as he tried to fix his now ruffled collar.

"Jade dragon, you mean Shego, hey wait, you've called her a dragon before, and when I fought her I called her a dragon too, and after words she bailed, what's the deal with that?" Ron asked.

Zen smiled "Simple Ronald, the one you call Shego is a dragon, the jade dragon, one four great dragons that existed during a forgotten age that was erased from human history."

"And how would you know that with it being a forgotten age and all" Ron stated.

"That too has a very simple answer Ronald. I know about it because I'm the one who erased from history." Zen answered. He then began telling Ron about the world that Zen had once lived in, it's culture, how they fused magic and technology to create an almost utopian society and it's faith in mystical animalogy, especially about the five divine animals that were the center points of the faith. As Zen told Ron about his time as the avatar of the red monkey and head of the red monkey's temple he paused mid-sentence after he started on about a few of his pupils.

"What's wrong Mr. Zordon?" asked Ron who had been hanging on to Zen's every word up to that point. Zen sighed and then started telling Ron about Prim, one of the brightest students to every grace the halls the red monkey temple.

"Prim was always moving from library to another inside the temple almost daily. He would always come to me with at least 20 different questions at a time, almost twice a day, when time came for me to choose my replacement Prim was my first choice, no one was as qualified then him. But my shock and that of the temple, Prim turned down my offer and soon after that he left the temple." Zen then began explaining that several year's later rumors spread that a unknown force had sacked the keep of the four dragons, the dragons having fled into space during the attack and only weeks later Prim launched his attack on the temples of the red monkey, black bear, green snake, blue eagle and yellow tiger.

"The fighting seemed to last for months when it was really only a few weeks. The temple guards fought bravely held Prim's armies at bay for as long as they could but eventually they broke threw and began marching through the temple grounds. Having some how lost my ability to summon the temples guardian (a giant mechanoid warrior resting in earths orbit) I had no choice but to attempt to face Prim in mortal combat. Prim some how sensed my decision for he halted his forces as they approached the temple doors, then continuing on himself slowly making his way to where I waited. During this time I could feel my fellow avatars weaken and fall in combat and also felt the power given to them flee to the safety of the orbital stations housing the guardians. By the time Prim reached me we both knew that I was all that stood between him and power he so hungered for, the power of all five divine animals and with it the power to rule over both earth and the mystical plane from which all magic comes from. I knew I could not defeat him but I had to something, so I summoned a forbidden power, the tempus simia an object that allows thae holder to control and alter the power of time itself. I used it to trap Prim and my self in a timewarp, while also erasing the existance of our civilization almost completely from the face of the earth."

"Almost completely?" Ron asked.

"There are a few faint traces scattered throughout the world today, all of them nothing nothing more then ruins, and there are still the five stations orbiting the earth, but no one on earth has neither the means to get to them and only magical inclined people such as you or me could even locate them in the sky. There are powerful protection spells around the stations that guard against all forms of non-magical detedtion and most magical forms as well, they were my people's greatest achievement." Zen Explained.

"Oh, well that's cool" Ron responed.

Zen then told Ron about how several months ago he was thrown out of timewarp.

"I still haven't figered out how it happened. If the tempus simia was simply destroyed, we would have been thrown out together, instead I was alone when the timestream spit me out, and I've spent my time since adjusting to the world as it is, and trying to figure out a very important question, was Prim thrown out of the time warp like me. When I sensed the jade dragon's power I had to investigate and as they say the rest is history."

"You know Shego said something about a new boss after she gave Drakken her 2 weeks notice, maybe it could be your guy" Ron suggested.

"That's a good a clue as any I found on my own, it's best we follow up on that as soon as possible" Zen told Ron.

"Wait, what do you mean, we?" Ron began to ask but was cut off when a distressed Bonnie Rockwaller ran through the doors which were then follow by two men covered completely in black crashing through two windows near the entrance. Bonnie franticly looked around the inside of the Nacho for help and upon seeing Ron and Zen, ran straight to their table.

"Please you got to help me; these creeps have been chasing me all night. I don't what they want but they keep yapping about a bonus" Bonnie told a now standing Zen.

"Shadow trackers, some of lowest minions Prim has to offer. Ron stay with the girl I'll try to lead them away, it's me their after." Zen told Ron

"Wow looks like we found him" the first tracker told his partner.

"What luck, we find the prime target and a little bonus prize as well" his partner responded.

Zen thought to himself ("What do they mean bonus? This girl has no, oh no") it was at that moment as he looked back towards Ron and Bonnie that he saw it, a silver diamond-shaped locket around her neck, with a green snake craved on the front.

"TIME TO COLLECT OUR PRIZES" both shadow trackers yelled together as they charged the small group.

Read and review please.

**Next Chapter: Seeing Green and falling star**


	5. The green goddess

﻿

KIM POSSIBLE POWER RANGERS ANIMALOGY MAGIC

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either power rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney.

**Chapter 4: Green Goddess Falling to Earth.**

**Several blocks from the Bueno Nacho, 15 minutes ago****: **Bonnie Rockwaller was feeling tired, she had just finished her last cheer practice of the week (once again without Possible and Stoppable), but even that regular pain couldn't dampen her spirits, since for the last three years Bonnie has been looking forward to this weekend and in her mind nothing could ruin it.

"(It's finally happening; you're really coming home for good. Oh god Dad I can't wait until Saturday when your plane gets in)" Bonnie thought to herself as she walked. Bonnie's father is a well known archeologist specializing ancient civilizations. His work would often take him away from his family for months or even years with nothing but post cards and rare phone calls to keep in touch. For the last five years he's been South America investigating ruins that he and team discovered. Three years ago Bonnie and her mother visited him for a two month vacation, where Dr. Rockwaller gave her a present to take home with her; a present she's worn since hear about him coming home, a diamond shaped pendent with a green snake craved on one side. The reason he was coming home was that he was offered a position at the Middleton University of Science and Technology as head of the archeology department (and the University's resources to help finish his research).

"Finally we can be a family again" Bonnie said as she looked up towards the darkening sky where she saw sparkling green light.

"My lucky star" Bonnie said to herself. Ever since she first put the pendent on, she could see it, a large green star up in the night sky. At first she thought it was a UFO or maybe a planet, but after a while she figured it was just some kind of satellite (if she looked long enough she see it moving). She never told anyone about, her being afraid it might hurt her image, but alone by herself she would look at it a long as she could, much like she was doing now. She was so transfixed on her star that she didn't notice two shadowy men sneak up on her.

"She smells like him, only a bit different" One of the figures said to his partner.

"The Lord Master said to find the avatar of the red monkey, but I know he'll pleasantly surprised if we also take care of the potential problem that lays before us brother" replied his companion.

"What do mean potential problem brother, I sense no real power from the girl" he then seems to stare at her for several seconds.

"Ah now I see, the green snake, you're right, if she were to somehow awaken the green snakes power, our master would not be pleased, let's tear her to pieces. The first one told his brother in an almost cheerful voice.

His brother's only response "Yum, we get a tasty a bonus before the main course". It was after that last comment the Bonnie realized that the two shadows were behind her, as she turned around her pendent started glowing, and what little magic it had allowed Bonnie to feel what their intentions were (which made her hold back the urge to puke) and also when they might strike. When they did Bonnie jumped up into a forward flip over the two, catching them off guard and landed into running dash towards Bueno Nacho praying that she'd find anyone that could help her.

**Bueno Nacho, Now:** Bonnie had hoped there was someone in the Nacho that could help her, cops, jocks or even Kim Possible but what did she get; a few spaced out guy behind the counter and Stoppable with his disgusting rodent sitting with some old bald guy in a tacky red suit coat, but hey beggars can't be choosers so she headed towards their table just her pursuers busted through the glass windows of the restaurant.

"Please you got to help me; these creeps have been chasing me all night. I don't what they want but they keep yapping about a bonus" Bonnie started to tell them, but for Zen no explanation was needed as he already could sense what was after her and was on his feet just as the two shadows made their entrance. Zen looked to Ron.

"Shadow trackers, some of lowest minions Prim has to offer. Ron stay with the girl I'll try to lead them away, it's me their after." Zen told him

"Wow looks like we found him" the first tracker told his partner.

"What luck, we find the prime target and a little bonus prize as well" his partner responded.

Zen thought to himself ("What do they mean bonus? This girl has no, oh no") it was at that moment as he looked back towards Ron and Bonnie that he saw it, a silver diamond-shaped locket around her neck, with a green snake craved on the front.

"TIME TO COLLECT OUR PRIZES" both shadow trackers yelled together as they charged the small group.

What Ron and Bonnie saw at that monument made their jaws drop. Zen had stood between them and the shadow trackers, and with a kind of speed that didn't seem humanly possible, charged his opponents striking the both in the gut, then grabbing the backs of their necks and tossed them to opposite ends of the Nacho's interiors. He then looked back towards the kids.

"You two MOVE! Rufus take care of the employees, the glamour you used on them should wear off soon, be sure their out of before that happens." Zen told them before turning back to his adversaries.

"You two heard the dude, head out the back way; I'll be right behind you with Ned and the rest." Rufus told Ron and a now stunned Bonnie.

"It talked that little pink thing talk...HEY!" Bonnie said as Ron grabbed her hand and they both started to run towards the back exit.

"LIVE NOW FREAK OUT LATER" Ron Shouted as he and Bonnie hopped over the cash counter, a fierce battle ragging behind them. Within seconds after that they made it out the back door, Ron and Bonnie both collapsed, sitting up against the dumpster off to one side; soon after that Rufus came out on Ned's shoulder with the rest of the staff behind them. They looked on in aw as Rufus took the staff to the break area opposite the dumpster.

"Ned, no all you guys deserve a nice long rest for all the hard work you do, so go ahead take a nap" Rufus told them, and then he snapped his claws together making a pink spark; and like that the whole Bueno Nacho fell into a magical sleep.

"What's going on Stoppable?" asked an exhausted Bonnie, to which an equally tired Ron answered.

"Sorry Bonbon, ask the bald guy when he finishes in there, I'm still possessing most of what he told me."

At that moment two figures crashed through the Nacho's roof; one hold the others neck. The one being held was then thrown down into one of the cars parked in the back parking lot (it looked like Ned's). Both Ron's and Bonnie's faces fell when they saw that it was Zen who had been fired into Ned's old station wagon.

"Well he wasn't much fun, let us hope that the kiddies last bit longer" the Shadow floating in mid-air told his brother who now coming out through the back exit himself.

"Speak for yourself brother, you only got that luck shot because he went after me first, let's finish him now then kill the others" responded the other shadow sounding less the happy about what had happened as he limped outside. Bonnie was scared out of her mind, here she was about to killed by some super freaks, and the only person who could of saved them was lying in the ruins of car's windshield with an equally terrified Ron Stoppable beside her fiddling with some porch watch.

"(Wait, he's checking the time now! Hold on, what's that engraved on it?)" Bonnie thought as she watched him tinker with it.

Rufus also saw this, knowing what Ron was trying to do. "RON, HOLD IT TO YOUR CHEST AND SHOUT DIVINE POWER ACTIVATION!" Rufus shouted at Ron and did just that, he held the locket to chest and shouted

"DIVINE POWER ACTIVATION!!" and almost instantly he was again engulfed in a familiar red light, and when it again faded, to everyone's shock stood a red armor clad warrior where only seconds before stood Ron Stoppable.

"It end's now freaks" the red warrior said aloud before charging the shadow tracker by the back door. The Shadow didn't have any time to react before he found a knee in his gut followed by elbow to the back of his head with the force of both attacks flipping him onto his back. The floating shadow looked on in disbelief as his brother was taken down in two hits; then the warrior turned his attention to him.

"If you think I'll go down as easy as him; the you're a fool" the shadow mocked as he raised on hand, and began to chant in language that only the fallen Zen and Rufus could understand.

"Ron you've got to stop him, if he's casting a summon spell; we'll be big trouble if he finish's it!" Rufus yelled to Ron

The red warrior only nodded in response as he jumped up to meet the other shadow head one. While this was happening Bonnie had made her way over to where Zen had fallen.

"Hey; hey are you okay?" Bonnie tried asking him and in a very sore voice he replied.

"Young Lady; if I very get it into my head to face two shadows by myself again, please feel free to slap me as hard as you possible can". Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at his comment, but his tone turned serious in an instant.

"RON LOOK OUT THE OTHER SHADOW'S COMING FROM BEHIND YOU" Zen shouted, but was to late as the once grounded shadow came up from behind; grabbed Ron from and threw him to the pavement, though Ron managed to recover by doing a shoulder roll, the time it took him to do so allowed the shadow to ready another attack.

_"(He needs your help Bonnie)" _Bonnie felt like a chill had passed through her as she heard a strange female voice that seemed to be coming from inside her head.

"Who's there?" Bonnie seemed asked no one, and yet she did receive an answer.

_"(Look up Bonnie, look up my dear)" _the voice told her. When Bonnie looked up what she saw amazed her; it was her star, but instead of a little green twinkle, it was the brightest thing in night sky. Zen, also hearing the voice looked at the now glowing pendent around her neck with a very serious expression on his face.

"_(Bonnie let my power protect you, call to me and I will come to your side)" _the voice told her, but before Bonnie could answer Zen coughed rather loudly to get her attention.

"Bonnie know this before you answer her; while the power being offered to you may be what we need to turn the tide of this battle, if you accept it, you will also take on the responsibility that comes with such power. You won't be able change your mind; there'll no going back once you make your decision. As Bonnie processed Zen's words her attention was brought back to the fight before her as Ron was rocked by a surprise uppercut from the attacking Shadow; it was at that moment Bonnie remembered everything she had every seen or head Ron do and everything she had every done to him for the sake of her rep or in the name of popularity. No matter what people said to them, both he and Kim would help people never once expecting thanks or payment (although Kim may ask for a ride once in a while) and they never ran away no matter the odds.

"Well, this time Stoppable's going to the one getting saved this time" Bonnie announced; she then grabbed her glowing pendent and shouted out.

"DIVINE POWER ACTIVATION!!" she was then bathed in a bright green light, when it faded; all eyes fell on the green armor clad female warrior that once was Bonnie Rockwaller, her suit was very similar to Ron's aside from a few differences (instead of a monkey she had a snake on the chest plate, her helmet was like a snakes head with a visor and face plate and she sported a mini skirt that matched the rest of her suit), but in addition to that she also wore a white belt with a buckle shaped just like her pendent only instead of a snake there was a green gem in it's center; it also held a weapon of some kind that hung over her left hip, it looked like a large folded up pocket knife with a snake head as the hilt and an odd grip at the bottom of the handle. When she drew her weapon it turned out to be a short scythe.

"Let's dance losers" Bonnie said before she leaped into the air, grabbed onto the scythe's lower grip and threw it at the floating shadow over the Nacho.

"What the?! WHAT IS THIS!!" the floating Shadow screen after having his chant broken by the constricting coil that were now binding him (as Bonnie threw her scythe, the grip and the handle separated revealing a coil that spun around the shadow then headed back to be caught in her other hand). Bonnie then threw her captive ball and chain style crashing into the other shadow as she descended (uncoiling him as she went through the motions) sending them flying into a group of trashcans near the street beside the Nacho. When she landed she headed straight to a kneeling Ron (while clipping her scythe back to her belt) who was still trying to process the events of the past few minutes.

Bonnie bent over and asked.

"You okay monkey boy?" she asked him. Ron looked around first to the trashcans where the shadow landed, then to the remains of Ned's car with Zen now sitting on the front hood still looking a little hurt. Ron then looked at Bonnie and smiled (not that she could tell with him wearing a helmet).

"I'll felt better, but I'm probably the best one off out everyone one here." Ron told her. Before Bonnie could respond to him they both heard a large angry noise coming from the trashcans; as they turned towards the can they saw the two shadows emerge out of the garbage.

"We won't be beaten by children!!" they both screamed as they seemed to rip into their own chests and pull out black orbs that glowed an eerie blood red. They then proceeded to jam the orbs into the trash below them switch then exploded into a blood red light and black smoke.

"NO DON'T LET THEM…" Zen tries to shout to Ron and Bonnie but his voice was cut off by the unbearable screams of the two shadows which seemed to merging into a single horrible voice. When the light faded and the smoke had cleared, what stood before the two young heroes was a 10 story two-headed monster made of garbage and trashcans with a disgusting black web holding it all together.

"Ah, crud" Ron spoke aloud as the new monster adjusted to its own form. Bonnie just looked on in shock, that is until her attention was drawn towards her now beeping right gauntlet which now had a display screen asking her question; a question which caused her to smile as she pressed the yes option.

"Hey Stoppable; you may want to stand back for this" Bonnie told Ron as she was engulfed in a bright light that then shot straight up into the sky.

Caught off guard by her actions leaped back to where Zen was recovering. "What just happen; where did she run off too!?" Ron shouted out looking at the green light that was Bonnie going higher and higher into the night sky.

"She's activated the snake guardian and now she going to meet it as it descends into earth's atmosphere" Zen answered just as the snake guardian landed right in front the trash monster. The guardian turned out to be a giant robotic snake, which as soon as it landed struck the monster with its tail sending the monster flying into the large woodland area behind the Nacho.

"So how do I turn mine on dude" Ron asked Zen as he watches the snake change into a large robotic warrior (the snake's body splits apart as the head reforms into votron-like head; as the outer body pulls back it reveals a silver body with green armor. The outer body then comes together behind the robot forming something like hair only as single piece attached to the back of the head), after the transformation had finished, Bonnie spoke from within using the onboard com-system.

"Let's see what 12 years of high intensity ballet training and a giant robot can to a trash face freakazoid!" Bonnie taunted before going in what Ron could only describe as warrior princess on the poor monster's butt (not that he felt sorry for it).

"Ronald, you can't call on your guardian and before you asked why it's because he can hear you." Zen explained to Ron.

"He can't hear me?" Ron asked sounding a bit confused, but before he ask Zen why his attention was drawn back to the giant battle before him as Bonnie's machine was slammed into a hill side and pinned down by the monster.

"Look, tell the giant monkey up there to wake up so he can see what's going on down here man!" Ron demanded as the trash monster began pounding Bonnie. Before Zen could answer someone else did.

"_Zen old friend, I have heard this young man call and have felt his heart, he is indeed worthy of the power, as I believe I told you before." _Zen could only close his eyes and sigh. _"Now for you young man; do you truly want the power I offer, know if you say yes that you will face much hardship and responsibly." _The voice told Ron, it only took Ron a few seconds to answer.

"I understand, I'll take the power and what ever comes with it, now I think we have a monster to stop before it destroys Bueno Nacho, it's the only one in town"

"_Ha, ha, ha, very well I'll launch with interlock mode S locked in and teleport you now to save time" _the voice told Ron.

"Interlock mode S? WHOA!!" Ron tried to ask before he was engulfed in red light and teleported to the red guardian which had just launched from its station sitting in orbit. When Ron could see again he was sitting inside a cockpit.

"Where am I?" Ron asked while looking at the various controls in front of him.

"_You're inside your guardian, the red monkey which also happens to be me" _said the voice which now seemed to come from the control panel. It then explained how they were going to help Bonnie.

"_When we land we'll attack the monster to free Bonnie and her guardian; once that's done we'll link up with them"_

"What do you mean link up?" Ron asked

"_The guardian will shift from drive mode (animal) to interlock mode where your guardian will link with Bonnie's, giving it extra weapons and armor; more then enough to send that thing back to the depths. Bonnie is mostly already been informed of the plan, so you need read the information that being displayed on your visor right now so you'll know what to do at the right time." _To that Ron said only one thing.

"Booya" Read and Review, and those three spots are still open people. Next chapter: Burning trash and sightseeing. 


	6. first victory

﻿

KIM POSSIBLE POWER RANGERS ANIMALOGY MAGIC

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either power rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney.

**Chapter 5: First Victory**

CRASH!! That sound and the small quake following it signaled the arrival of the red monkey guardian, a giant red and gold robotic monkey. It stood just right in front of the trash monster which currently had the green snake guardian pined down on a hillside.

"Bonnie, you better brace yourself for this, it may be a bit ruff" Ron told Bonnie over the com-line. The red guardian then enters a sumo-like stance.

"Stoppable! What do you mean RUFF!?" Bonnie shouted back, although she knew the red guardian was coming to assist her she didn't know exactly what it was going two. Just as few seconds after her communication, two large canon-like devices appeared out of the red guardians back aimed right at the monster. Two beams of bright light shot from the canons hitting the backs of the monster's heads.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!" The monster's howling scream could be heard for miles around, its world becoming nothing but bright light and unbearable pain.

"Thanks for the opening monkey boy" Bonnie said as she kneed the monsters in its gut, followed by a mean right hook.

"No sweat snake lady, but big red here says that we need to combine our guardians in order to put this thing down for the count" Ron explained as his guardian's canons retracted into its back.

"Yeah, the voice in my head saying the same thing, you know what to do Stoppable?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, you?" responded Ron.

"Of course I do" Bonnie replied. They both then entered a sequence into their respective control panels which caused the eyes of their guardians to glow bright white.

They were soon both engulfed in the bight light and then were pulled together by some unknown force. When the light faded, stood a single robot, it appeared to be the snake guardian in it's warrior form however both it's arm and leg armor had been replaced with the red and gold armor of the monkey guardian and the chest armor had been replaced with a red gold piece with the monkeys head in the center, also the monkey's twin canons now rested behind the snake guardian's shoulders. Our two heroes were very surprised to find that their single cockpits had become one in that same instant. Ron now sat in a chair with several different controls attached situated in the back center of a large spherical room displaying a holographic panoramic view of the battlefield. Standing in the sphere's center was Bonnie, several holo-displays on either side.

"He's starting to recover Stoppable, if we do it, it has to be now" Bonnie stated as she took a fighting stance.

"I know alright, I need you to get us above it so we can minimize the damage to just where it's standing" Ron explained.

"You need height Stoppable, you got height" Bonnie responded as she made a jumping motion; the combined robot leaped into the air right over the still stunned monster.

"STING MISSILES!" Bonnie shouted and almost at once, the metal scales making up the guardians large hair-like section running down its back opened up revealing hundreds of small missile pods.

"TWIN CANONS!" Ron also shouted; the two canons on the guardian shoulders began to build up energy. Then at once they screamed.

"DUAL IMPACT SMASH!!" The sting missiles launched from their pods all at once, attacking the monster below in a giant swarm of missiles. Only seconds after the first attack the twin canon fired, letting loose the combined energy of the two guardians. The trash monster didn't stand a chance, the fatal aerial strike decimated everything in its path the impacted creating a shockwave shattering every window and glass object within 2 miles of the impact zone(may Bob's house of glass rest in peace). Before the guardian could land it was again engulfed in a white light (two smaller balls of light, one red and one green shot out towards the Bueno Nacho) and began to ascend into space splitting back into the two guardians when they reached the upper atmosphere. The two guardians then back to their respective stations. When Ron and Bonnie landed at Bueno Nacho, Ron noticed that he now had a belt just like Bonnie's (his a round silver buckle with a red gem in the center) but his held different weapons; clipped to both his hips were two small disks.

"Wow, I wonder what these do?" Ron asked himself as he went to unclip them

"They can wait Ronald, right now both you and Bonnie need to power down; please press the gem on your buckles and say "power down" and please be quick about it." Both did as they were told and powered down, in a flash the two warriors vanished leaving Ron and Bonnie in their place. A few seconds after powering down Bonnie and Ron looked at each other; they then hit the ground on their hands and knees and puked their guts out the reality of the evening hitting them like freight train. Rufus ran up onto Ron shoulder and looked down at the former contents of Ron's stomach.

"Man, what waste of a perfectly good naco" Rufus stated. Upon hearing Rufus speaking Bonnie turned to the mole rat, and then puked the remainder of her stomach contents onto the pavement. A few minutes later, Zen walked up to them he himself still quiet drained from the earlier battle.

"Feeling better young ones?" Zen asked the two teens who were now sitting down, breathing a bit more calmly. Ron was the first to answer.

"A little bit, this is bit more intense than I used to, but by far not the weirdest" Ron said, the last part getting a little laugh from Rufus. Bonnie answered next.

"What the hell just happened, who are you?" Bonnie asked looking up at Zen.

"It's a long story, but it will be a while before the authorities reach the Bueno Nacho, I believe they'll be tied up dealing with the power outage that the shockwave caused, so we have some time. First things first young lady, my name is Zen Zordon" Zen then started explaining everything to Bonnie as he had to Ron and like Ron hung onto each word.

**Possible household just following the shockwave****: **Kim felt the shockwave more then she heard it, the suddenness and force of it knocking her back into the waking world.

"What the?" Kim asked herself, had one of the tweebs experiments gone off in the middle of the night again.

"(Wait what time is it?)" Kim thought to herself as she checked her alarm clock, but the clocks screen was blank. Kim thought whatever the tweebs had done had knocked out the house's power. Kim went to check the clock on the kimmunicator; it was at that point she realized that she was still in her mission outfit.

"Wow, I must've been so wiped out I forgot to change when I got home, wait how did I get home?" Kim asked herself as she checked the time.

"What! It's only 8:36pm!" Kim exclaimed as she checked the time. She and Ron had only gotten to Drakken's new lair at around 6:45pm (Middleton time). There was no way that they beat Drakken and had gotten back in just under two hours.

"(Wait, how did we beat Drakken?)" Kim began to wonder to herself as she made her way to her window where she saw that every other house on her street were also without power. Kim then decided it was time to call Wade and try to figure a few things out. It took only a few seconds before Wades face appeared on the kimmunicator's screen.

"Oh, hey Kim how'd the mission go?" Wade asked Kim after realizing she had called.

"Believe it or not Wade; I'm not sure how it ended. But that's not the only reason I'm calling, something's up with the town's power, can you check the grid for me?" Kim asked

Smiling Wade responded "Sure, just give me a sec (wade hacks into the city's power grid's monitoring system) wow how'd that happen?"

"What's the Sitch Wade?" Kim asked him.

"It seems like power gird was overloaded by some kind of energy surge; but it doesn't seem to have originated from inside the grid." Wade explained.

Kim raised an eyebrow "meaning?"

"The surge came from an outside source; it seems to have started in the area around Bueno Nacho and blackout everything within 2 miles of it. The only thing I can think of that could do this is an EMP device Kim." Wade tried to explain but Kim had stopped listening at the mention of Bueno Nacho; Kim had ran back to her window look towards the Nacho only to see black smoke coming from its location.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed as she ran down the stair from her room, through the kitchen (passing her parents and her parents) and out the back door. She started running as fast she could towards Bueno Nacho, feeling even more worried as several fire trucks passed her going in the same direction.

**Prim's (formerly Dementors) lair (same time)****: **Prim felt the power that had been released in Middleton; it mean two things, first his shadow trackers were no more and seconded there was more than one avatar power active on earth.

"(Shego said she fought a red clad warrior at Drakken's lair; it must have been Zordon unless he passed his powers on to someone") Prim thought to himself about Shego's report to him after returning a few hours ago.

_**Flashback **_"I could tell who it was, he was wearing a helmet" Shego explained to Prime; she had returned to make her report of her little trip to Drakken's lair. She had been less than successful in taking the good doctor out and she was less than happy about it.

"After our first exchange, I felt that the guy was going to take too long to beat, Drakken and Kim would have more then enough time to hightail it; so I decided to cut my losses and beat it. I threw a little fire ball at little Kimmy to distract the monkey boy" Shego reported before leaving the room. _**End Flashback**_

Since then Shego had been in the lair's recreation level working out her frustrations. Prim had been on his way to the control room when he felt the power of the combined guardians attack. He had made his way to the lairs observation deck where he saw as most unpleasant sight.

"(Two stars, one red the other green. This may complicate my plans; especially if any more avatar powers are awakened)" Prim thought to himself.

"SHEGO!!" Prim shouted as if to no one. Within seconds a dark green flame appeared in front of him; Shego appearing to walk out of it before burning out. Instead of her battle armor, Shego had on a loose silk robe in a dark green color. Prim had also changed out of his robes and armor; he now wore a deep black business suit with a dark red dress shirt, he also had his hair in a ponytail.

"You called Lord Master?" Shego asked.

"Yes Shego, it seems that my shadow trackers won't be joining us for dinner" Prim explained.

"Oh and why is that?" Shego asked with a bit of a smirk on here face.

"It seems that within the last few minutes they were wiped off the face of the earth by two avatar guardians. If it been just one guardian wouldn't concern me very much, but two guardians mean…."

"There're two avatars" Shego said finishing his sentence for him.

"Yes exactly my dear and that could be a problem if any more are awakened" Prim said as he made way back into the lair.

"We'll need to be prepared in the event the current avatars interfere with my plans; oh by the way Shego could you do something for me?" Prim asked as he stopped to look at wall by one side of the deck.

"Yes Sir?" Shego asked.

"Please detain the cloaked individual over there will you, I've grown tired of toying with him." Prim ordered; in an instant Shego leaped over to the wall and tackled the person who Prim had referred (damaging his cloaking device in the process). Shego soon had the intruder on his knees with his hands behind his back.

"Well, looks like I just nabbed a Global Justice agent, can I keep him please?" Shego asked making a mock puppy dog pout as Prim approached them.

"We discuss that after I learn a few things about our young friend; first thing young man, may I have you name?" Prim asked as he put his hand one the young agent's forehead. The agent responded as if in a trance.

"Will Du"

**Meanwhile back in Middleton at Bueno Nacho****: **By the time the fire trucks had arrived, Zen had finished telling Bonnie his story and the three of them had worked out what they were going to said to the police and firefighters. However as they approached the gathering vehicles, ever ones attention was turned to the redhead who had climbed out of one of the trucks.

"RON YOU'RE OK!!" Kim Possible shouted out as she ran to her best friend. On her way to the Nacho one of the firefighter's offered to give her a ride. The hug she gave him almost knocked every once of air he had left right out.

"Good to she you're okay too KP; now could you loosen it up a bit? My head's getting kind of light" Ron asked as his face started to turn blue. As she let go of Ron she spotted Bonnie, Zen and the Nacho's staff (except for Ned; he was over by his car crying). She also took the time to look over the state of the Bueno Nacho (and the large cloud of black smoke coming from behind it).

"Ron what in world happened here? It looks like some one called in an air strike or something." Kim said as she approached the now ruined building. Ron upon hear that started to sweat a bit and Bonnie (who was being looked over by paramedics) looked towards them with a very nervous look on her face.

"Well a, Kim, I, I," Ron mumbled out before Zen stepped in.

"Well Miss Possible, none of us are sure what happened. One moment we were inside eating our meals, the next there was a bright flash of light and then." Zen then paused to like Ron continue the explanation.

"We all came too, all feeling really out of it. We came out the back exit where I, a lost my naco." Ron told Kim, who then raised her eyebrow before responding.

"You lost your naco?" Kim asked not sure what he meant. Rufus took that opportunity to climb up onto Ron's shoulder where he made a puking motion, which told Kim all she needed to know about Ron's naco.

"Yew, ah sorry Ron" Kim said while looking a bit pale faced. As time went on, Ron, Bonnie, Zen and the other were given a clean bill of health by the paramedics. By the time Kim, Ron and Bonnie's parents had arrived to pick them up the power was back up in most of the affected areas and the impact crater had stopped smoking. As Ron and bonnie drove off with their parents; they thought back to what Zen had told them just before everyone arrived.

"Now you two, remember you can't tell anyone about you powers, the more attention you bring to yourselves the easier it'll be for Prim and his minions to find you. Come to the address that's on the back of the card tomorrow; we still have much to discuss." They both looked at theirs cards, which on the front read "ZZ" with an address in Upperton and thought to themselves.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Elsewhere in Middleton; inside the bedroom of one Brick Flagg, a small claw-shaped object with a black bear carved on one side started to faintly glow.

Read and Review Please.

**Next chapter: The bear awakens**


	7. birth of the black hero

﻿

KIM POSSIBLE/POWER RANGERS ANIMOLOGY MAGIC

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either, Power Rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney. Special thanks to my beta-reader mdubonlanza (Miguel Dubón). I value all the help you can give me.

**Chapter 7: Dark Rider, Tiger Claws**

**Divine Bear Orbital Station**:

There was a flash of light; when it faded, where only seconds before stood Brick Flagg now stood the black avatar of the Divine Bear. Aside from the obvious differences (color, animal and size), the only other thing that set him apart from the red avatar was, instead of two disc-like weapons on either hip, Brick had two large combat knives (6 inch blades, black handles with knuckle guards) on either hip. As he unsheathed one of the blades and looked at it, he saw that it had a roaring bear engraved into the blade.

"Wow, this is cool." Brick said to himself. As in response to his remark, the whole room started to shake.

"_Those aren't toys, kid._" Stated a voice that seemed to be speaking inside Brick's head; still, Brick looked around trying to find the voice's owner.

"_Up here, kid." _The voice told him. When Brick looked up towards the Bear Robot, he saw that its head was looking back down to him, its eyes glowing with a faint white light.

"_Hello there. If you haven't already guessed, I'm the spirit that your powers are drawn from."_ The Bear Spirit explained.

"Yeah, Zen told me that you and I would have to talk if I chose to stay." Brick told him.

"_Yes, we are going to have a little talk; about why you chose to stay, knowing that you'll face dangers that this world hasn't faced in ages." _The spirit told Brick. For his part, Brick just looked at the bear and said:

"If I hadn't taken the power, who would have?" Brick asked. When he didn't receive an answer, he spoke again.

"I thought so. And hey, Kim saves the world almost once a week; it'll be cool to help her out a bit." After Brick finished, the Bear Spirit spoke.

"_You got a good heart there, kid; you'll do alright. See ya soon." _And with that, Brick was again engulfed in light.

**Prim's Lair (Central Hanger)****:**

Prim looked on with an approving smile for what now stood before him. A warrior clad in black armor with what appeared to be SWAT gear over it. The warrior's face was hidden behind a helmet similar to that of the comic book villain Magneto (only black with a red visor where the face would be seen).

"Who are you?" Prim asked the warrior.

"I am the Dark Rider, my Lord Master." The Dark Rider responded.

"Dark Rider; where he comes up with that?" Asked Shego, who had been watching the scene from beside the doors of the Control Room.

"It is simply the persona that was created from Agent Du's joining with the Shadow Skin, my dear. When not in full control as it is right now, Dark Rider will act as our eyes and ears within Global Justice, and if need, be an extra body to throw at that old fool Zordon." Prim explained to Shego.

"Cool." Shego said before taking her leave. Turning back to Dark Rider, Prim explained the Rider's orders.

"Dark Rider, your orders are as follows: return to Global Justice as Will Du, have him give the report that he found nothing here but a tripped sensor. Next, you are to keep a close eye on any strange cases that may have come up in the last few months and report to me anything that may have mystical connection at all. Finally, I want a list of every one involved in any kind of research that may involve the era of my 'people'_._" The Rider only nodded, turned and headed for Will Du's aircraft. As he watched his spy leave, Prim said to himself.

"So much easier than outright mind control, less messy too, heh." Prim then turned and headed to the Control Room to join Shego. Upon entering, he asked.

"Shego, has any of the online searches yielded any results?"

"A few, but the only real one worth looking into is this one." Shego answered while bringing up said information on the main screen.

"Dr. William Rockwaller, a world class archeologist who for almost a decade has been studying ruins of an ancient civilization that has seemly no ties to any era in known history. Several artifacts that he's recovered over the years can be found at the Middleton Museum of Ancient History." Shego stated. Prim looked at the screen, seemly taking his time absorbing the information.

"He could be useful. Best to keep an eye on him, but some of those artifacts may prove helpful to my plans. Shego, I want you to check out the museum after Dr. Rockwaller returns to Middleton; if he has anything new which he'll leave there…" Before Prim could finish, a Shadow Lord approached him and whispered something into his ear. With a new smile, Prim continued.

"I'll leave the planning of the operation to you, but try to be subtle, please. Now, I must be off. My 'men' have located a well and I need to get to it as soon as possible." To that, Shego asked.

"And what are you going to do with the well? For that matter, why do you need them? You can't suck any energy from it without the well collapsing." Shego asked (the dragon within knowing full well the nature of the mystic wells).

"If done right, a person can take some energy out of a well, but I'm not planning to do that (just yet). No, I'm simply going to use it to get in contact with an old friend on the other side." Prim answered.

"Old friend?" Shego asked looking a little confused.

"Yes, he helped me to understand and harness the Shadow Powers I now control. He is known as the King of Shadows, but his friends and allies know him as Kerberos." Prim answered and with that he left, leaving Shego alone with the few Shadow Techs manning the Control Room's computers. She turned her attention to the screen which now showed one of the star sets of artifacts that Rockwaller had uncovered; the center piece of the set was a silver pendent shaped like a cat's eye with a yellow tiger in the center.

**Divine Monkey Station****:**

Zen stared at the screen in front of him with a small smile on his face. On the screen were the three young warriors that had been given the powers of the Avatars. After Brick had returned, Zen asked if they would like to go a round or two inside the Training Area to really let loose and to see what their powers could do. They accepted his invitation and had going at it for about a half an hour with them fighting virtual opponents; their distinct powers very evident throughout the session. Ron had gained enhanced speed and almost perfect hand-eye coordination; Bonnie had stealth and agility; and Brick gained enhanced strength (and the iron grip to use it).

When they started using their weapons, things got really good. Bonnie, of course, having her coiling scythe was tossing guys left and right, Brick used his knives to block enemy attacks with one and then strike with the other. He had also found that his knives could change into claws, but were more suited for climbing than fighting. Ron's weapons were something to see: the two disks could attach themselves to the back of his hands to act as small shields, or could be held (like the disk from Xena) and used as a melee weapon or thrown. What made the disks really something was when the red orbs in their centers started to glow; Ron could bang them together (like symbols), which would generate a sonic boom hitting anything within ten feet of him in all directions.

After the second hour, Zen decided that they been at it for long enough and entered the Training Area. As their opponents faded into thin air, Ron, Brick and Bonnie's attention was drawn to the entrance.

"That's enough for now, young ones. It's fairly late in the afternoon now. I believe that some of you have other things to be getting to today." Zen told them as he entered, looking casually at Bonnie. The three warriors nodded and powered down. As they headed towards the Transport Chamber, they started talking about stuff.

"You know, if we're going to be a team, we'll need a name. Calling ourselves 'The Avatars' just seems kinda lame and unoriginal." Ron stated.

"Yeah, we should have a name that sounds cool and people won't wonder what it means." Brick added. With that, both Brick and Ron started thinking really hard. When they reached the entrance of the chamber, both of them seemed to have a brain blast. However, before either of them could say what they had thought up, Bonnie spoke.

"Don't tell me. Power Rangers, right? Like that old show that was on TV when we were kids?" Bonnie stated. Both Ron and Brick just nodded looking at the floor.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. I mean, with all that's happened and all, I wouldn't be surprised if the guy who made it didn't run across a legend of Zen's era that he turned into a cool show." Bonnie said while Ron and Brick stared at her.

"So, Power Rangers?" Bonnie asked.

"Power Rangers." The boys answered together. As they stood ready for transport, they all shouted 'Power Rangers' right before they teleported back to Earth, leaving Zen alone in the chamber.

"Power Rangers; sounds good to me." Zen said to himself as he walked out of the chamber.

**Outside The Middleton Museum of Ancient History**:

Tara Strong was in a big hurry. She had to help her mother with cleaning up her office; her mother Terry Strong was moving out of her office and into one at college to continue her work with Dr. Rockwaller, Bonnie's father. But after coming home today, he was going to visit the museum tonight to look over some of the new deliveries and a few of the older pieces, too. Even though they were going to be working out of the college, they would still keep their storage space here. Tara had been helping get ready for the move all week. She was so preoccupied going over what had to be done today that she didn't see the lady in front of her and they ran into each other.

"I'm so sorry, Miss." Tara said while helping the lady up.

"That's okay, no harm done." The lady told her. With that Tara smiled and said good bye and headed inside to meet her mother. Watching the young girl, Shego thought to herself.

"(Not yet, anyways.)"

**Next chapter: Enter the Tiger**

Read and Review. 


	8. nightmare at the museum 1

﻿

KIM POSSIBLE/POWER RANGERS ANIMOLOGY MAGIC

Disclaimer: I do not, nor plan to own either, Power Rangers or Kim Possible; they belong to the nice people at Disney. Special thanks to my beta-reader mdubonlanza (Miguel Dubón). I value all the help you can give me.

**Chapter 8: Nightmare at the Museum Part 1**

**Middleton Airport (late afternoon)****:**

Robert was tired; he hadn't slept for at least 36 hours. After getting all the final arrangements for the move-in place, he had found himself with less then 2 hours before the flight home. He had rushed to the plane and had failed to get any sleep during the flight (he never could). He felt like dropping dead right there at the terminal, but then he heard it.

"Daddy, over here!" Robert turned his head towards the sweet voice of his youngest daughter and when his eyes met hers, he felt himself filled up with renewed energy. The major reason he had agreed to participate in the project was that he would be able to work from Middleton and be able to try and make up for all the time he had missed with his family.

"Bonnie! Ah, hey!" Robert shouted before his daughter gave him a hug that almost knocked him over. As he returned the hug, he saw his wife and his two other daughters coming up to greet him as well.

"Hi, honey! God, how I've missed you." He said as he kissed his wife. "How I've missed all of you. I promise that this isn't just some stop in, I'm done globetrotting." He told all of them. "Now I just have to check in with Terry at the museum then we can head home and I can really catch up with all my girls." With that the Rockwaller clan headed out, Robert hoping to get done what needed to be done as fast as possible.

**Underground cavern (location unknown)****:**

When Prim had arrived at the well's location, he was met with a very odd sight. A group of drones were fighting what looked like monkeys dressed as ninjas and what was really surprising; the monkeys seemed to be winning. A moment later, the Shadow Lord in charge approached him.

"Explain, now." Prim ordered.

"Lord Master, soon after we arrived, there was an explosion that blew out the wall facing the cliff outside. From it came these animals; we've been able to hold them off so far but their numbers make them difficult to fight." The Shadow Lord explained to his master.

"Well, now that's easy enough to fix…what?" Prim said as he was about to summon more drones but stopping when he felt a small spark of power coming from within the monkey melee. It was then that a human warrior busted out of the pack, a drone held by his foot.

"Who or what is that?" Prim asked aloud, and got his answer only a moment later.

"You thought you could defeat MONKEY FIST!!" Monkey fist screamed. Prim only looked at Monkey Fist as he spoke to his Shadow Lord.

"You and the others hold off the monkeys, the monkey man is mine." Prim said before charging full force at Monkey Fist. For his part, Monkey fist saw Prim coming in for the attack but only just managed to block the blow (with the drone he had in his foot). This lead to the two trading blows at impossible speeds. Soon, fighters on both sides had stopped to watch their leaders match each other blow for blow, neither giving away an opening for the other. But as soon as it had started, it ended with one well-placed elbow to the head.

"You're better then I thought you'd be." Said the victor.

**Meanwhile at the Middleton Museum****:**

Tara had just finished fixing up her mother's office closet when the phone on her desk rang.

"Hello?" Tara asked.

"Hi, Tara; it's Bonnie. We're just a few minutes from you guys right now. My mom's going to drop me and dad off at the steps then head home to start dinner. Be sure to be out front to let us in, okay?" Bonnie told her.

"No problem, Bonnie. I'll be at the door waiting; see you guys soon." Tara said before saying goodbye and after hanging up called to her mom.

"Mom! Bonnie and her dad will be here soon. I'm heading to the front so I can let them in, okay?" Tara said to her mother.

"That's fine, dear. Just be sure to tell Robert that I'll be in the far back by the time they get here." Tara's mom said as she headed into the museum's storage area.

"No problem, I'll tell him." Tara shouted as she left for the front doors. Unknown to either mother or daughter their conversation had been overheard by a guard who, if looked at closely, it could be seen that he didn't have a face, just a dull impression of one. This guard made his way to a darkened corner and melted into the shadows only to reappear on the roof where Shego and about 20 Shadow Drones waited.

"My lady, I have some interesting news." The Shadow Lord told her as it shifted back into its true form.

"What kind of news?" She asked the Shadow Lord. As it explained, an evil smile slowly appeared on her face. After it finished, Shego spoke to the whole group.

"Everyone get ready. When they're all inside, we'll go through the skylight and take them and whatever artifacts we can find as fast as possible." After finishing, a green flash surrounded Shego. When it died out, she was wearing her old green and black outfit and the drones had also changed; they all now had similar outfits, only they wore black masks with green visors over their heads.

"All right, boys, on my word we crash this party." Shego shouted to her troops.

"Yes, my lady." They responded in unison. About 5 minutes, later Bonnie and Dr. Rockwaller were dropped off at the museum's steps.

"Bye, honey; bye, Bon-Bon." Bonnie's mother shouted as she drove off. Bonnie gave a sigh which caused Robert to look down at his daughter.

"She still calls you that?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's like you never left." Bonnie answered.

"I wish that was the case, but at least now I can start to make up for some of the time we've lost." Robert stated. With that, they walked up the steps to a waiting Tara who had opened the doors to let them in.

"Hey, Bonnie; hello, Dr. Rockwaller." Tara said as she greeted them. As they made their way through the hallway, Tara told Dr. Rockwaller that her mother could be found in the far back of the storage area.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for her at the office, then; if we go looking for her, we'll just get lost and she'll have to come find us." Robert said causing the two girls to giggle a little. When they entered the central hall (a large round room with a skylight), they heard a loud crash coming from above. Before they could even look up, they were showered with broken glass which forced them to take cover under a nearby table. As soon as the glass stopped falling, they got up and were pinned down almost instantly by several of the green and black dressed men who came through the skylight. The one holding Dr. Rockwaller turned the doctor over to confirm who he had.

"My lady, I have the doctor!" The man shouted to his leader. As Shego approached, all three immediately knew who she was. Tara was the first to speak out.

"You'll never get away with whatever you're planning. Kim will get here in record time and stop you. I mean, really, breaking into a building in Middleton only saves Kim and Ron travel time." Tara declared, to which Shego responded.

"Oh, I hope so. It'll give me a chance to finish what I started, now shut up!" Shego snapped at Tara who was too frightened to respond. Robert was the next to speak up.

"What do you want?" He asked. Before he could get a response from his captor, one of her men came up to her.

"My lady, we have encountered a problem with acquiring the objects." Her henchmen told her.

"What kind of problems?" She asked.

"The security for the displays and the building has different systems so we can't take anything without triggering an alarm." He explained.

"Then forget about keeping this job quiet. Crack the cases; the worst that could happen is Kim Possible showing up. I mean, after all, there's nothing really magical to draw Zordon here." Shego told her troops while Bonnie now held her pendant (which she had placed in her back pocket after retuning to Earth), and was now in the process of contacting Ron, Brick and Zen.

"(Calling all Rangers, major SOS at the museum. It's Shego with a ton of guys that are giving me the worst feeling imaginable; so please get here ASAP, please and thank you.)" Bonnie called out through her pendant. Zen was the first to answer.

"(Bonnie, I hear you. The others will be there soon so hold on.)" Zen told her.

**Behind a local gym****:**

"(Brick, I'll teleport you up here then to the museum. Understood?)" Zen asked Brick.

"Sure thing, boss man." Brick spoke out loud and with that a black light engulfed him.

**En route to the museum****:**

"(Kim and I are already on our way; someone set off an alarm so Kim got the call. I'll deal with transforming once I get there, okay?)" Ron told Zen through his pendant.

"(Okay, Ronald. Now I want all of you to be careful; this will be your first major battle. Good luck.)" Zen said to all his Rangers.

**Back at the museum****:**

"My lady, the first of the artifacts." One of her men told her as she looked over the objects. When she came upon a small pendant, she picked it up.

"Any of you getting anything from this thing?" Shego asked, none of her troops answered. "All right, no need for any dead weight." She said aloud as she tossed the pendant aside, where it landed in the lap of Tara, who like Bonnie and Dr. Rockwaller had been tied up and placed to the side while Shego and her men went to work. No one but Bonnie noticed that it glowed just a little bit when it landed on Tara's lap, mostly because everyone's attention was drawn to the redhead standing in the now broken skylight.

"That's funny, Shego. I never pictured you for someone to toss something for no reason. You know, being a thief and all." Kim said before jumping down to face her rival unaware of the trouble she was about to get into.

**To be continued. (Next time: The Tiger awakens during the blitz.)**

**Sorry for being so late. I've started a new story and my computer time can get limited.)**

**Read and Review.**

**P.S. Check the first chapter of Star Trek-Gundam X chronicles over in the TV x-over section.**


End file.
